


Pastabilities

by ninjamming



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjamming/pseuds/ninjamming
Summary: ‘Honestly babe, I'm so sorry… You’ve put so much effort into this date night, and I’ve only gone and mucked it up.’





	Pastabilities

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of domestic fluff! I’m surprised too.
> 
> I really wanted to call this fic ‘Liesagna'. Credit to katecxnnor on Tumblr for the actual title, along with other potentials, 'I wouldn't put it pasta', and 'Pasta Night Away'.

It was a long time before Rana heard the scratching over Kate's key in the lock; when she did, she quickly scrambled from the sink to the door. Before Kate could open it Rana had stationed herself in front, standing with her arms crossed and an unimpressed expression on her face.

She'd been mentally practising this moment, and her little speech, for a few hours. However, she hadn't quite factored in Kate standing there with a bouquet of flowers and the bottle of Prosecco. This threw her enough that Kate had time to lift both items and shoot Rana the most apologetic expression she could muster. ‘... I come bearing gifts?’

The flowers were tulips: Rana's favourite.

She just about suppressed a smile.

 _‘Hmm,’_ was all Rana said. She turned on her heel and walked back towards the kitchen, busying herself with the washing up she’d been doing before Kate arrived. There wasn't much to do, as she'd had plenty of time to clear up after herself in the time since her _dinner_ _for one_.  

‘Did you get my text?’ Kate asked. She was hovering in the doorway, obviously unsure whether she was allowed to go in. Never mind that it was her flat too, and Rana had left the door open for her to follow.

‘About Michelle begging you to stay extra hours because of the mix up in booking tables? And your apology?’ Kate nodded. ‘Yeah, I got it.’

Kate waited for more of a response than that, but none came. Tentatively, she stepped over the threshold, and then let out a groan when she suddenly caught a whiff of an enticing and familiar smell. ‘Oh, no. Tell me you didn't cook for us...’

‘Well, I _did_ ,’ Rana replied. Her voice was monotone, and giving nothing about her mental state away to Kate. She roughly scrubbed at one of the plates, trying to remove the oily stain from its previously white surface. ‘Ended up just being for me though. Shame you missed it - I know lasagna is your favourite.’ She added the last bit with a rather pointed, sour look at Kate. It was not missed. ‘I even made garlic bread from scratch…’

‘Oh, Rana.’ Kate stepped further into the kitchen, placing the bottle and the flowers down on the counter. ‘Honestly babe, I'm _so_ sorry… You’ve put so much effort into this date night, and I’ve only gone and mucked it up.’

‘Yeah,’ said Rana mildly. She set the now-clean plate aside, still not making any eye contact with Kate. ‘You did.’

‘I’ll make it up to you,’ promised Kate. ‘I’ll cook something for you, too… What did you do with the rest of the lasagna, by the way? I’m guessing you didn’t eat it all.’

Kate’s hopeful tone was so see-through that Rana couldn’t stop herself from making her next comment: ‘Oh, I threw it away.’

Kate's eyes went wide, and Rana had to turn away and stuff her hand into her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

‘You _threw it away_?’

‘Yeah,’ said Rana, now busying herself with wiping down the counters. ‘Since you weren’t here, I assumed you didn’t care much for my cooking.’

‘I - but -’

‘You can probably scoop it out of the rubbish if you’re really desperate. Might have thrown a few teabags on it since, though.’

To Kate’s surprise, Rana actually did walk over to the bin, lift the lid and peer inside. Her jaw dropped, as inside there actually _was_ the remnants of a lasagna lying at the top.

For a moment she seemed completely lost for words. She looked up at Rana with the beginnings of anger clear in her expression - until Kate caught sight of her smirk, and the penny dropped.

‘You’re having me on, aren’t ya?’ Rana couldn’t contain her laughter anymore; Kate sighed, putting her head down on the counter. ‘Oh my _God_. Seriously?’

‘Oh Kate, your face! I wish I’d had a camera, that was _priceless_.’

‘Rana, I thought you were actually pissed off at me!’

‘To be fair, I _was_!’ Rana said. ‘Originally. I even went down to the Bistro to give you a piece of my mind, but when I got there you guys really did look slammed _._ ’

‘I told you that!’

‘Yeah, but I didn’t know how bad it was until I walked in. Michelle looked like she might cry when I told her I was just checking up on you instead of trying to get a table. And she apologised for ruining our date too - she said you’d told her you needed to get home, but she’d begged. So I just went back home to wait, and maybe have some fun with you while I was at it.’

Kate growled, ‘You’re a complete pain in my arse, sometimes, you know that?’ As Rana continue to cackle, delighted that her little prank had worked so well, Kate narrowed her eyes. ‘Pack it in!’

Rana danced over to Kate, running her hands down her arms and finding her fingers; she joined them with hers, but Kate snatched hers away petulantly.  

‘Uh uh. You don’t get to hold hands with me after all that!’

‘Are you serious?’ Rana rolled her eyes at Kate’s grumpy look. ‘Look, I was only gonna pretend to be a bit mardy at first. You did cancel on me out of the blue after all. But then you came up with those flowers and the Prosecco, and you looked so _worried_...I honestly couldn't resist.’

‘And then what, you decided to make me think you’d thrown my dinner in the bin?’

At this comment, Rana was taken aback; she suddenly realised why Kate wasn’t laughing along, and why she looked so annoyed. ‘Wh - you didn't really think - babe! The one in the bin is a failed attempt from earlier this afternoon. Your half is in the oven, keeping warm.’

Kate peered over Rana's shoulder, noticing for the first time the very obvious outline of a ceramic dish inside a very obviously turned on oven.

She mouthed a silent, ‘Oh,’ and went very pink.

‘... Did you honestly not even see that it was on?’

Sheepishly, Kate said, ‘Well…’

‘You smelled it as you came in!’ Rana pointed out incredulously.

‘I thought that was from earlier!’

‘But you still thought I’d thrown it away? Wow. _Someone_ has a high opinion of me,’ said Rana. Her tone was thankfully light, albeit still admonishing, and Kate had the grace to look a little bit guilty. Rana said, suddenly worried: ‘I'm not _that_ high maintenance, surely?’

‘No!’ Kate quickly pulled Rana into a tight, apologetic hug. Rana melted into it; it was the first one they’d had all day. Trolling Kate, as fun as it was, did mean there was a bit of a dearth on physical contact. ‘You're not, at all. I just didn’t like the thought of upsetting you.’

‘I'm not upset,’ Rana assured her. ‘It wasn't your fault. Although I _am_ gonna be having words with Michelle about being better organised, and not browbeating you into taking longer shifts. And you can cook next time, like you said.’

‘Deal,’ said Kate. ‘But only because you didn’t actually throw this one away.’

She smoothed a hand down Kate’s back. ‘You hungry?’

‘Babe, I’m worried I might eat _you_ if I don’t get something in me soon.’ She pretended to take a bite out of Rana’s shoulder, making her chuckle.

Rana took a step back, snatching up the oven gloves so she could retrieve the lasagna from the oven. It’d gotten a little too crispy over the past few hours, but beggars can’t be choosers. And anyway, Kate made a tortured noise at the sight of it, so Rana supposed she didn’t really mind too much.

‘That looks  _amazing_ ,’ said Kate. ‘And you're amazing too... Even if you're still a pain in my arse.’ added Kate. ou’re too good an actor for your own good.’

‘Why?’

‘Well, I genuinely did think I’d upset you. You’re too good an actor for your own good.’

Rana felt a pang of guilt, and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek by way of apology as she passed her a plate. ‘Sorry. I thought you'd catch on way quicker, especially when the oven is obviously still on…’

‘Alright, I'm not very observant when I'm hungry and tired, we get it.’

‘One of the reasons I love you,’ said Rana, fondly. ‘Anyway, I can fix one of those things. Unless you want “dessert”, first, since I had some plans for that, too.’ She wiggled her eyebrows at Kate, who bit her lip. 

‘I suppose I  _might_ be tempted.’ As she leaned in to kiss Rana, however, her stomach suddenly let out a long, whining growl; Kate looked at her in embarrassment.

‘Okay, never mind. Actual food first.’

She went back to serving some of the lasagna to Kate, and Rana couldn’t help but smile at the look on her face as she took it. It made the frustration at messing it up the first time - and Kate missing most of their date - almost worth it.

Rana was still gonna hold it against her for a while longer, though. Or at least until they’d gotten through that bottle of Prosecco, and "dessert".


End file.
